Dino Duo
by Parasaurolophus Princess
Summary: Ash and Texas are relatively new to Correnet Bay. When a new teacher comes to teach and a field trip goes wrong, these two girl's lives change for the better.


**Chapter 1**

Deep in the dark depths of the science classroom, two girls chatter amongst each other. The first is a girl who goes by the name of Texas Cabalos.

"Hey Ash. How was yer homework?" Her Aussie accent very pronounced.

Ash looked up from her book.

Good. I looking for ward for the excursion, tomorrow." Ash replied with a heavy Russian accent

"How did ya find dat out? We haven't even been giv'n a permission slip yet!" Texas hissed to her best friend

"I have me ways."

How these two very different girls became friends was all due to how their parents had moves and they both were the new girls in this small coastal town of Correnet Bay. They are both picked on because of their accent and strangeness to them.

The door opened and a small wiry teacher walked in. She had grey hair pulled into a tight bun and fixed with pencil, one blue eye and a brown glass eye, and pale skin. She wore a pale blue blouse and a very tight pencil skirt and grey knee high boots. She carried a silver cane with a pale blue orb on top. She looked and spoke very German

"I am Mrs. Jane Scar. Sie will call me Mrs. Scar." Mrs. Scar's German accent made the words barely audible.

"Who invited the pterodactyl to teach?" Ash hissed Texas.

"Miss Ash Torn. Why are you being rude to your elders?" Jane Scar held her gaze with Ash for a few moments. Silenced followed.

"As I was saying, I am Mrs. Scar. I will be your science teacher from now on. Tomorrow we will be going to the local beach's rock pools and identifying as many creatures as possible.

" You will have the partner I assign you and there will be no swapping of anything. " Mrs. Scar looked around the room making sure there weren't any questions.

Satisfied, she turned on the projector and flipped through the slides.

Chapter 2

Down a set of yellow halls, easily recognized as the halls of Woodrex Corp., the leader in environmental sustainability, a tall tannish man with black hair in a Mohawk but thicker and straight walked through a door. It was Josh Woodrex himself. He walked into a room which was occupied by men in white coats, scientists. The lead scientist beckoned Josh over to show him a black oily substance.

"Sir, we have managed to recreate the nano DNA polymer."

"We better test trial this new batch of NDP. Pass it over." Josh was promptly handed a vial of the black substance.

He strode over to a vat of water and poured the vials contents in. The black liquid over took the water changing it into dinosaur DNA contaminated substance.

"Open the pipes into the ocean. I want a plesiosaurus!" He chuckled deep and inhumane. His skin taking on a slightly orange tinge.

The next morning, all of Mrs. Scar's students flocked into a bus to the seaside. The students had all grabbed an extra jacket as the seaside was cold in late winter.

"Kemkem and MacDon. Okese and Hardin. Cabalos and Thorne.." Mrs. Scar continued to call out names but Texas and Ashley had already set off looking for creatures.

Texas would find and identify them whilst Ash would write them down on a piece of paper.

"Hey Ash! I've got a Mya arenaria!" Shouted Ash over the splashing of waves.

"A what?!"

Texas sighed. "A clam. I found a clam."

"Sweet! Open it up. Does it have a pearl?" Ash looked up from her paper, expectantly.

Texas facepalmed. "That. is an oyster. Not a clam." Ash looked down, a little upset.

As they continued their work, the wind died down and the sun warmed their backs. "Me Gosh! Hang on Tex, I've gotta take me jumper off." Ash shouted over the slight roar of waves.

As Ash placed her jumper down, she heard a bark and a large black and tan German Shepherd x Rottweiler came bounding towards them. It grabbed Ashley's jacket and play-growled.

"Hey! Give that back you ugly mutt. You're slobbering up my new jacket!" Ash leapt for the dog but it effortlessly darted around her. It leapt into the water a swam out to a float. There, it saw a shark and whimpered, dropping the jacket and struggling to swim to shore.

"Hey! You forgot my jacket!" Shouted Ash.

"Forget the jacket, that dog needs help. I'm going after it."

Texas leapt into the water and started swimming out to sea. Ash sighed and after a moment of thinking, she dived in after her jacket. As they swam, they didn't notice the black liquid that dispersed throughout the water, and swam straight through it.

Texas reached the dog first and, with a hand on its scruff, she guides the dog back to shore. Ash saw her jackets float up to her and grabbed it. Then she did a double-take and realised it was a shark fin. She screamed, "Shark! Shark!" all the way to the shore.

Mrs. Scar came trotting over stiffly. She looked up and down the girls then sighed. "I thought I made it clear, no one is to go into the water!"

"But the dog was in trouble and we went to save it, didn't we Ash?" Texas gave Ash a light elbow.

"Yeah! We did it to save the dog."

Mrs. Scar thought for a moment. "Well, saving an endangered creature does make an acceptable excuse." She walked off leaving the girl and the dog.

Texas put the dog down and started walking away wit Ash towards the far end of the beach. Little did they know that their footprints had a suspicious grey tinge to them.


End file.
